Musa
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: El día de navidad le trajo de nuevo la inspiración a Harry, de un misterioso hombre de negra mirada, y el año nuevo le trajo la promesa de un nuevo amor. Snarry.


**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran Sev estaría por siempre feliz con Harry. El universo Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling yo solo me divierto creando fics.

**Título:** Musa

**Resumen:** El día de navidad le trajo de nuevo la inspiración a Harry, de un misterioso hombre de negra mirada, y el año nuevo le trajo la promesa de un nuevo amor.

**Clasificación:** G

**Géneros:** General, Romance

**Advertencias:** Chan=Adulto/Menor y AU= Universo Alterno.

Escrito para el reto: Un regalo en Navidad. Lanzado por La Mazmorra del Snarry.

Dedicado a toda la mazmorra en general, a aquellas autoras del Snarry y con dedicación especial para las administradoras de la mazmorra.

* * *

Notas:

¡Hola!

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Espero que les guste. Este one shot va dedicado a toda la mazmorra en general, a aquellas autoras y autores del Snarry y con dedicación especial para las administradoras de la mazmorra y todas aquellas personas que la mantienen funcionando tras bastidores. Que fecha con fecha, día con día, se esfuerzan por hace de la mazmorra un lugar mejor para los amantes de nuestra parejita especial. Gracias por todo su esfuerzo, que aunque no lo parezca, lo apreciamos mucho, al menos en mi caso. Porque a veces es desgastante y más combinado con la vida cotidiana, pero no por eso se rinden. Gracias esto es para todas y todos ustedes. Espero de todo corazón que les guste. Disfrútenlo y también todo persona quien lo lea.

No esta beteado así que perdonen los posibles errores.

* * *

_**Musa**_

* * *

Era increíble, por lo menos para él, que después de tantos años creando, ahora no podía dibujar ni una triste flor. Su inspiración se había ido, lo peor que le podía pasar a un pintor como él. Vamos, que en los ocho años, ni una sola vez le pasó. Raro. Pero justo en este momento le tenía que pasar. Debía entregar una colección, a Hogwarts, la mejor galería en todo Londres. Y por si fuera poco, el mismo Albus Dumbledore se lo había pedido. Alegando su gran talento, en realidad no se creía tan especial, sus pinturas eran novedosas, no lo podía negar, pero de ahí a afirmar tener el calibre para que se expusieran en tal galería, era una gran contrastación. Tiró el pincel con frustración. En un acceso de coraje y desesperación aventó el caballete con todo y óleo. Al ver su obra desecha, e irrecuperable, su ánimo cayó. Por los Dioses, que era lo mejor que tenía. Ahora sólo le quedaban dos semanas para crear 7 obras. Casi ya sin esperanza de lograrlo. Con paciencia, recogió todo el desastre, hecho por la caída del óleo, al terminar se bañó y cambio para dar una vuelta. Con la ilusión de encontrar un poco de ayuda para sus musos.

* * *

—Te lo digo, Severus, el muchacho tiene talento. Sus obras parecen ser especiales, transmiten vida, pareciera que las creara con una pintura especial. Lo que presenta te atrae, te atrapa, para que lo veas con calma, lo expuesto contiene muchos pequeños detalles, que es vez de destruir el mensaje lo complementa. Todo en la pintura pareciera tener una razón de ser. Cada línea, cada color, creando la armonía perfecta. Cuando veas su exposición te llevaras una grata sorpresa. Ya verás.

Mientras Albus habla, Severus dudaba de lo dicho, pero el brillo en los ojos azulinos de aquel maestro en esta arte le hacía replantearse, él podría ser muchas cosas, pero a la hora de dar un lugar en la galería, era más quisquilloso que él y eso ya era decir mucho. Frunció el ceño, sin embargo, como siempre, hizo caso a sus decisiones.

—Que sea lo que tú has dicho, de lo contrario la prensa te destruirá, más Rita y lo sabes. Esperare a ver tan afamado pintor, en quien has puesto tu mira, Albus—. Sin decir más salió.

* * *

Harry caminó sin un rumbo fijo, sin darse cuenta había llegado a la más prestigiosa galería de arte, en donde, esperaba, poder presentar a tiempo sus pinturas. Con paso lento recorrió los pasillos, admirando las obras expuestas. Cuando llegó a la última, su mirada se perdió en una en especial, aquella que se encontraba al final del pasillo. La obra le robó el aliento, era excelsa, sublime, era grandiosa. La obra en sí, era sencilla, pero transmitía sensualidad, pasión e inocencia, todo en un conjunto. Estaba ambientada en la naturaleza, de natura salvaje, pero suave y dulce a la vez, en ella, en medio, dibujada estaba una dama y su desnudes portaba con orgullo, más las flores mismas ocultaban su castidad, tapando sus partes íntimas, dejando con ganas de saber que ocultaban. Y lo hacían, al hombre que con su mirada, desbordante de pasión, observaba tan erótica fémina, guardando la distancia para aquella dama. Ambos se atraían poderosamente, tal era la expresión de sus ojos, que se podía decir claramente que ansiaban entregarse mutuamente, entregarse al fuego de la pasión con la cual se miraban, rodeados de la naturaleza salvaje, que les haría de fiel confidente, resguardando la castidad en un sagrado lugar que la flora les proporcionaba.

—Es erótica inocencia, que quiere ser pasión y entrega, con el respaldo de la naturaleza que les permitirá entregarse en un acto de amor en contra de la lujaría, que tal naturaleza también puede permitir—. Habló sin darse cuenta en voz alta para él.

—Es de apreciarse un joven como usted—. Una profunda voz, sacó a Harry de su ensoñación, producida por la obra. —Supo ver y leer, lo que entre líneas, la obra representa y el pintor quiso plasmar.

Harry volteó a ver al hombre, de aquella profunda voz. Se encandiló. Lo que sus ojos veían, era más bello que la obra antes vista. Era todo lo que ella presentaba hecha hombre. Suspiró. Una sonrisa adorno los labios, de aquel y la respiración se le fue, por un instante. Tenía porte elegante. Su cabello le caía en finas cortinas a sus lados, de un negro intenso como las alas de un cuervo. De mirada oscura, se encontraba atenta a la obra. Su piel era pálida pero de un tono parecido al marfil, perfecto. De nariz aguileña; con la que pensarías se vería fea, no era así, aunque pensándolo bien su nariz sola si era muy desalineada, pero en conjunto no desentonaba. Parecía a la medida, hecha para su rostro. Sus labios eran delgados de un tono melocotón muy suave, con los que le sonreía de manera sutil, una media sonrisa de lado.

—Jamás podría hacer una obra como la que está aquí… —Susurró cabizbajo. —Él que la debió hacer, debe ser poseedor de un gran talento. Nunca podría competir con tal pintor.

—Ténganse el beneficio de la duda—. Aquella voz le soltó con algo de diversión. —No cualquiera puede apreciar, el mensaje ocultó, que quiso reflejar el autor de esta obra. Pocos lo han hecho, sólo dos, usted incluido—. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, eso era imposible, más una mirada en los ónix le hablaron de sinceridad. —Confié más en usted, por me gustaría mucho ver, lo que tiene que dar.

Sin más, Harry, le miró darse la vuelta y seguir su camino, y pudo apreciar lo galante de su caminar, embelesándolo aún más. Con una última mirada a la pintura, él también se retiró.

* * *

Con el recuerdo del hombre de ojos negros, Harry comenzó a pincelar, sus manos se movían de manera rápida, sus dedos eran agiles movían en el pincel de aquí y allá, trazaba líneas, rellenaba con colores. La imagen que tenía en mente, poco a poco tomaba forma en el lienzo. Antes de lo que pudiera pensar, ya tenía en su totalidad la primera pintura para la exposición. Después de ese frenesí, su respiración se encontraba agitada y su mirada recorría de principio a fin el óleo. Ese misterioso hombre, le regresó su inspiración, se volvió el muso adecuado y en honor a él había creado esa obra, la llamó "_El Príncipe Mestizo"_. No supo la razón, ese nombre le gusto. Y como tal así decidió llamar, también, a su exposición.

Rememoró a su muso y sonrió, con un poco de alivio, a partir de ahora las cosas serían más sencillas, estaba casi seguro. Lo que si sabía en su totalidad era que Albus tendría la colección completa. Dándose un respiro, y poniendo un nuevo lienzo en el caballete, comenzó a trazar lo que sería su segunda pintura. Siempre en mente esos misteriosos y penetrantes ojos negros.

* * *

Albus suspiró satisfecho, al ver el último de los cuadros lo supo, su confianza en el muchacho no lo defraudo. Sus obras eran exquisitas. Toda la colección era un juego de colores desde la luminosidad hasta la oscuridad, cada uno reflejaba la pasión con la cual debieron ser concebidos. Sin duda ellos se llevarían la noche. Seria todo un éxito, ya lo auguraba, sobre todo por el cuadro principal: "_El Príncipe Mestizo"_. Y al verlo de nuevo, sonrió con picardía. Esa noche tendría muchas sorpresas.

—Estoy gratamente complacido, Harry, todas son geniales, unas grandes obras, sin embargo, debo apreciar el gran trabajo que hiciste con la pintura principal. Mi muchacho, la persona para quien la hayas creado deberá sentirse muy amada—. Le comunicó con gentileza.

Harry se sonrojó ante la última parte. Tan evidente era, espera que no, porque de verla la persona por quien la creo, lo sabría al instante, aunque eso secretamente le llenaba de ilusión. No le contestó nada a Albus, pero estaba seguro de la rojo de sus mejillas era su contestación.

—Bueno, tenemos trabajo que hacer, con toda la preparación, deja tus cuadros en mis manos y tú mientras tanto descansa un poco y prepárate para el éxito de esta noche.

—Se lo agradezco, Albus. Si ya no me necesita me retiro, sin falta ni retraso estaré aquí a las 7 en punto—. Harry le estrechó su mano y salió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Gracias a su muso lo había logrado.

* * *

Toda la familia Weasley en pleno se encontraban ya en la galería, a la espera del arribó de Harry. Molly y Arthur se sentían en especial muy orgullosos del joven. Del cual desde la muerte de sus padres habían adoptado. Siempre había sido muy especial, cada uno de sus hijos lo era en lo que hacía, pero Harry era en especial muy artístico, lo había demostrado a los diez años cuando con indecisión le había pedido a ambos si podía pintar a toda la familia. Decir que quedaron muy sorprendidos eras poco y a partir de allí, lo metieron a un colegio prestigioso, que le había otorgado una beca, después todo fue muy rápido. Con una de sus obras a los 15 años todo fue en ascenso, un artista afamado, Albus Dumbledore, tuvo la dicha de observar una de sus obras, en la escuela y lo apadrino, y con ello empezó la carrera de Harry. Y hoy ocho años después, se había ganado la oportunidad de exhibir una colección, creada especialmente, para la galería de Albus y también la de más importancia. Más orgullosos no se podían sentir.

Cuando Harry entró una abalanza de pelirrojos lo estrecharon en brazos. Se sintió querido y feliz, ya que no había podido pasar la noche buena con su familia pues debía terminar los cuadros para el 31 de diciembre, y se alegraba que ellos pudieran, y decidieran, pasar la noche vieja apoyándolo cuando bien podía estar celebrando en casa.

—Les agradezco mucho que esta noche estén conmigo familia, se los agradezco mucho—. Habló con sinceridad y cariño.

—Harry Potter, eres nuestro hijo, claro que estaríamos aquí apoyándote, además como no pudiste pasar navidad con nosotros, nosotros vendríamos a pasar noche vieja contigo, vuestro famoso pintor —Molly le respondió con cariño y lágrimas de orgullo en los ojos y todos sus hermanos y padre le asintieron conformes.

—¡Feliz navidad Harry! —dijeron al unísono todo sus hermanos en pleno acercándose a abrazarlo.

—Una muy atrasada, ¿verdad George?

—Es correcto, Fred.

Los gemelos le sonrieron traviesos y besaron su frente al mismo tiempo.

—¡Feliz navidad a todos familia!

Sintió un toque en su hombro y cuando volteó se encontró con un afable Albus.

—Buenas noches Arthur, Molly, familia Weasley en su totalidad.

—Buenas noches Albus —contestaron Molly y Arthur, y un asentimiento por los demás integrantes.

—Les robare a Harry, y les pido que nos acompañen, porque ya es hora de inaugurar su sección.

Harry lo siguió, y entre más avanzaba su nerviosismo crecía. Su aliento se fue cuando vio a su muso, delante de la sección donde se encontraban sus cuadros. Tragó con nerviosismo, pues al voltearse, sus miradas se encontraron y algo en él se removió, su corazón tamborileo con un ritmo acelerado. Se detuvieron frente a él.

—Harry, permíteme presentarte al creador de unas de las mejores pinturas del lugar, Severus Snape—. El nombrado le tendió la mano que estrecho con delicadeza depositando un beso suave en el dorso de su mano. Gesto que lo sonrojo en demasía.

—Severus, él es del joven del que te he hablado, Harry Potter, el creador de la colección "_El Príncipe Mestizo"_. Ahora debemos presentar la sección.

Dejando a Harry a su lado izquierdo y Severus al derecho. Albus comenzó a hablar.

—Me complace presentarles hoy, en la despedida de este año, una colección que se merece el honor de estar aquí. A manos de Harry Potter, un talentoso joven, que aun con su juventud es el creador de tan magnificas obras. Sin más, les doy la bienvenida a esta nueva sección _El Príncipe Mestizo._

Con aplausos de los invitados, se corrió la cortina de todas sus obras, pero en su magnificencia, una fue la mayor atracción de las vistas, la obra principal, por la cual se nombró la colección atrajo suspiros de las féminas y miradas de admiración por parte de los caballeros. Más a uno en especial, le provocó un estremecimiento.

En medio de una gran torre, desde la cual se podía ver un paisaje vivaz, en él se podía observar un gran lago con un calamar gigante en medio, un bosque oscuro lo custodiaba, pero desde lo alto de la torre, que era parte de un castillo medieval, un hombre contemplaba el lugar. Su largo cabello negro daba la opción de moverse con el viento, su blanca piel, simulaba al alabastro, sus ojos negros mostraban el misterio del universo en ellos, dándole un toque divino. Con gallardía portaba un ropaje real, con toques de color verde y plata, su manos reposaba en una espada, en su cadera de lado izquierdo. Todo en él, llamaba a respetar a aquel personaje. La pintura y en general el príncipe en ella, se veía claramente, al menos para sus ojos, que fue hecha con cariño y reverencia, como si se adorara a la figura que en ella reflejaba y que el ambiente sólo era el toque para ver la magnificencia de él y su reino. Y esa figura era parecida a él.

Harry no perdió detalle de las facciones de su muso, Severus, al ver por primera vez la obra hecha en su honor. La miraba embelesado, como seguramente él se vio al observar aquella pintura con la que se conocieron. Cuando terminó el reconocimiento, Severus, volteó a verlo, con una muda pregunta en ellos. Él se sonrojo y asintió. Cerró los ojos y sin ellos lo sintió llegar. Una mano le acarició la mejilla con reverencia, sorprendido abrió los ojos. Encontrándose con los admirados ojos negros. Brillando en admiración y orgullo. Una sonrisa se extendió en sus finos labios.

—No había dicho usted, señor Potter, que no sería capaz de crear una obra como la vista cuando nos conocimos—. Le apostilló.

—Y no la he creado. —Comentó pacito.

—Pues yo, él pintor de aquella obra, le desmiento, usted ha creado una de la misma calidad que la mía. No le dije acaso que confiara más en usted, que si sabía apreciar a detalle lo que quise reflejar era por el talento que usted portaba, no le dije acaso. —Le acarició con el pulgar su sonrosada mejilla. —Me alegra saber, que ha creído en usted y no se rindió, porque esa ocasión se veía derrotado. Jamás se rinda, confié en usted y su talento porque lo tiene y debe aprovecharlo. —Le depositó un beso en su frente con cariño, porque eso le instó el momento y Harry. —Su belleza se ve reflejada en su obra, y me siento honrado de ser el causante de la misma. Gracias Harry.

—Usted, es el muso que inspiró, no sólo esta obra sino toda la colección. Y que permitió que mis manos regresaran de su letargo, así que gracias Severus. —Besó el pulgar que en sus labios estaba.

Se separaron sólo para que Harry recibiera felicitaciones de todos, empezando por sus familiares. Y cuando las doce campanadas sonaron, todos en la galería, se felicitaron, deseándose un mejor año nuevo.

Severus tomó la mano de Harry atrayéndolo a sus brazos, Harry se recargó en su pecho. Y Severus le deposito un beso en su oreja. Susurrándole al oído.

—Feliz año nuevo, Harry.

—Feliz año nuevo, Severus.

Y los dos en el abrazo se propusieron como propósito del año que no fuera el último que pasaran juntos.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Les deseo lo mejor, en este nuevo año que todo lo que emprendan les salga bien, les deseo también todo lo bueno del mundo, pásenla genial en las fiesta de fin de año y los reyes magos, que en mi país México es el 6 de enero, y con suerte espero verlos para el cumpleaños de Sev. Y como meta en este año es publicar mucho Snarry y terminar algunos proyectos que tengo por allí.

Lizie.


End file.
